Qui se souvient encore?
by Lyane de Rivesen
Summary: Hermione, directrice de Poudlard a fêté ses cent dix sept ans. Elle se souvient de ceux qui sont morts pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Qui se souvient encore d'eux autrement que comme des personnages historiques?


Un petit exte qui m'est venu tard hier soir alors que j'écoutais le BO du dessin animé Anastasia, le morceau "Loin du froid de décembre". C'est plutôt triste et déprimant alors c'est déconseillé aux suicidaires. Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Le soleil était couché depuis très longtemps et les étoiles se reflétaient sur le lac de Poudlard. Dans le bureau de la directrice, plusieurs chandelles se consumaient, illuminant de reflets mouvants les portraits endormis des précédents directeurs. La vieille femme tenait une plume entre ses doigts, la pointe posée au bord du lourd encrier en argent ouvragé. Elle écrivait dans un journal aux feuilles un peu jaunies par le temps. Elle semblait ailleurs. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, brillant un peu trop. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blancs toujours aussi indomptables que durant son adolescence. Hermione se redressa enfin, étirant son corps perclus de rhumatisme. Elle avait fêté ses cent dix sept ans il y a quelques semaines. A cette occasion, le ministère avait organiser une grande réception en l'honneur de la dernière personne ayant vécu la guerre contre Voldemort. Il y avait eu des fanfares, des feux d'artifices magiques, des cris de joie, des rires… Aucunes pensées pour les disparus. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, pour eux, ce n'était que de l'histoire ancienne, un cours un peu plus palpitant que les autres en Histoire de la Magie. Elle avait fait bonne figure, souriant à tout le monde et assumant son rôle de directrice de la plus célèbre Ecole de Sorcellerie. Mais son cœur s'était déchiré en mille morceaux.

_Des images me reviennent,  
__Comme les souvenirs tendres,  
__D'une ancienne ritournelle,  
__Autrefois en décembre._

Les souvenirs étaient revenus plus fort que jamais et elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Merlin qu'ils lui manquaient tous ! Elle se souvenait du mois de décembre de ce qui aurait du être leur septième année… Ils étaient censés rechercher un des horcruxes. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie mais une chose les avait détournés de leur quête. Il neigeait. En cet après-midi de la mi-décembre, la poudreuse avait recouvert toute la campagne anglaise et les trois adolescents n'avaient su résister à son appel. Les yeux de Harry s'étaient mis à briller d'un éclat trop rare depuis quelques mois. Hermione revoyait sans mal le regard choqué de Ron lorsqu'il se retrouva le visage recouvert d'un masque blanc et froid. Son expression se durcit et il riposta avec force. Les deux garçons entamèrent une bataille de boule de neige mémorable. Hermione aurait du les gronder et leur rappeler leur objectif mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Aussitôt, ils se tournèrent vers elle avec une expression mauvaise sur le visage, avant de la bombarder jusqu'à la recouvrir. Un moment d'enfance dans une vie d'adultes trop tôt mûris…

_Je me souviens il me semble,  
__Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble.  
__Je retrouve dans un sourire,  
__La flamme des souvenirs._

Quelques temps plus tard, après une réunion avec l'Ordre du Phoenix pour les tenir au courant de leurs avancées, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un pub moldu. Ron regardait partout avec un air avide et curieux. Harry et Hermione se moquaient ouvertement de lui. Il rougissait comme une tomate à chaque fois que la serveuse s'approchait de leur table. Ce soir-là, ils burent bien plus de bières de raison et ils finirent par rentrer chez eux en se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas tomber. Ils tanguaient comme un bateau en pleine tempête mais s'en fichaient totalement. Harry, la voix empâtée par l'alcool, taquinait toujours Ron sur son béguin pour la jolie serveuse. Se fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir à sentir ses joues là brûler. Ron venait de dire, en bégayant beaucoup et en mélangeant ses mots que la fille lui plaisait parce qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Hermione. Elle dégrisa presque instantanément en sentant son cœur gonfler comme sous trop de joie. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Ron peut-être un peu plus tendrement qu'à Harry ce soir là. Le lendemain, Ron ne se souvenait plus que de son mal de crâne carabiné mais Hermione ne lui en voulait pas. Il aimait ses yeux.

_Doucement, un écho  
__Comme une braise sous la cendre,  
__Un murmure à mi-mots,  
__Que mon cœur veut comprendre_.

Ils avaient détruits tous les horcruxes au bout d'une longue année de quête et de dangers divers. Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin et Harry essayait de conjurer sa peur en plaisantant qu'il n'aurait jamais un mois de juin tranquille de sa vie. Le trio contacta de nouveau l'Ordre pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et mettre au point l'assaut final sur Voldemort. Ils ne devaient pas attendre trop sous peine de voir le sorcier noir recréer de nouveaux horcruxes. Ce n'était pas les meurtres qui manquaient à son actif pour en refaire d'autres. Ron surprit tout le monde par son sens tactique. Même Alastor Maugrey reconnut que c'était brillant. Fou, mais brillant. McGonagall hésita longtemps mais finit par se résoudre à les laisser faire. Elle avait compris depuis quelques temps qu'ils accompliraient leur projet avec ou sans l'aide de l'Ordre. Ils s'y mirent tous, achetant les ingrédients séparément, certains beaucoup plus durs à trouver que d'autres, préparant tout sous la direction d'Hermione Granger, autoproclamée nouvelle maîtresse en potion de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Rogue en aurait eu une attaque. Bientôt, tout fut près et ils lanceraient l'attaque le lendemain. N'arrivant pas à dormir, le trio se retrouva dans la chambre de Harry pour une partie de carte où ils pariaient les Mangemorts qu'ils auraient le droit de descendre le lendemain. Harry finit par les envoyer au lit en râlant qu'ils avaient gagné les plus intéressants. Une manière comme une autre de calmer son stress.

_Je me souviens il me semble,  
__Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble.  
__Je retrouve dans un sourire,  
__La flamme des souvenirs_.

Ils avaient pris du polynectar pour usurper l'identité des Mangemorts. Harry fit un scandale quand il dut boire le sien. Les autres avaient des cheveux dans le leur. Lui non. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il avait du mettre dans la potion pour prendre la place de sa Némésis personnelle. Plus tard, Lord Voldemort se retrouva un peu perdu avec des troupes deux fois plus importantes que d'habitude. C'était tellement simple et idiot que aucun parmi les fidèles du lord n'y auraient songé. Un seul signe permettait de distinguer les originaux des imposteurs, ces derniers portaient des baskets moldues sous leurs robes sorcières. Nombreux furent les Mangemorts à se faire tuer par les leurs. Pendant le combat, Hermione perdit de vue ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle manqua plusieurs fois de recevoir un impardonnable plus ou moins mortel et riposta avec acharnement. Elle ne vit pas la fin du combat. Elle reçut un maléfice en protégeant un des leurs d'un sectum sempra made in Rogue. Elle se réveilla à Ste Mangouste. Ils avaient gagnés. Mais à quel prix ? Des membres de l'Ordre, seul Minerva McGonagall et Nymphadora Tonks avaient survécu. Ils étaient tous morts. Et surtout… Ron était dans un état critique et les médicomages n'arrivaient pas à ramener. Ce même Ron qui l'avait embrassé juste avant la bataille en lui disant de faire attention à elle, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire après. Il s'éteint sans qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle se retrouvait seule, Harry leur ayant caché une chose capitale à tous. Il était le dernier horcruxe et il s'était ôté la vie pour prendre celle de Voldemort… Elle aurait souhaité les rejoindre mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

_De très loin un écho,  
__Comme une braise sous la cendre.  
__Un murmure à mi-mots,  
__Que mon cœur veut comprendre…_

Hermione avait finit de noter ses souvenirs dans son journal. Elle y avait relaté aussi exactement que possible ses aventures avec ses deux meilleurs amis, leurs disputes, leurs joies, tout. Elle les avait montré tels qu'ils étaient, bien loin de l'image héroïque qu'on leur donnait dans les livres d'Histoire. Elle referma le livre et caressa la couverture de cuir bruni. Elle avait mit longtemps pour finir. La vieille femme tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et sourit. Le temps avait changé et des flocons éparts tombaient sur le parc de Poudlard. Elle rangea sa plume et croisa difficilement les bras sur son bureau pour poser la tête au milieu, contemplant la neige tomber. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Des rires se firent entendre tout près d'elle et elle reçut une boule de neige en plein visage. Se relevant d'un bond avec grâce, elle courut après Ron pour se venger. Harry la prit dans ses bras en rigolant, l'embrassant sur la joue et lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Ron revient vers elle pour essuyer la neige qui fondait sur son visage. Il lui murmura quelques mots, ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de lui dire.

_Une ancienne ritournelle,  
__Loin du froid de décembre_.

Le directeur adjoint s'étonna de trouver la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du professeur Granger ouverte. Il monta précipitamment les escaliers, inquiet. Il vit alors la directrice immobile à son bureau, sans un souffle pour soulever ses maigres épaules. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et la neige était rentrée pour faire un tapis blanc dans le bureau. S'approchant un peu plus, il vit que Hermione Granger souriait comme jamais il ne l'avait vu faire…


End file.
